Destino, tan jodido como divino
by Luky01
Summary: Cuando Helia descubre un secreto sobre sí mismo, resulta no ser culpable, pero sí víctima. Secuela de "Paseos" y "Wrong Couple".


**Winx club no es mío, todos sus realmente hermosos personajes pertenecen a Iginio Straffi y a Rainbow.**

**Hey! Y aquí otro One-shot. Sé, o creo recordar, que dije actualizar demasiado tiempo de espera antes que esto. Pero, espero que entiendan lo siguiente: cuando se te borra una historia cinco veces, como que... no tienes ganas de volver a redactarla. Pero prometo actualizarla lo más pronto posible.**

**No tiene lugar en la trama original de la serie. Es secuela de mis dos anteriores : "Paseos" y "Wrong Couple".Recibí un comentario pidiendo una secuela y como estoy aquí para hacerles felices: aquí tienen!**

**Nota: Amantes de la pareja HxF, les voy a dejar un tanto confusos...**

**A leer!**

Hasta hace poco lo consideraba un don divino, un regalo de los dioses... ahora no sé que decir...

Todo empezó el lunes de esta eterna e infernal semana...

Como todo mal día, el universo conspira en tu contra y mágicamente apaga tu despertador, haciendo que llegues tarde a clase. Y por si eso fuese poco, Riven gastó todo el agua caliente que nos permitían. Así que mi ducha fue algo así como una especie de convulsión.

Aparte de de llegar tarde a clases, Codatorta, el profesor más amable, simpático, amigable y justo, a la vez que amante de los animales y de la paz (nótese el sarcasmo), me tuvo en detención hasta las seis de la tarde.

Tras terminar mi tarea y volver a mi cuarto observé que mi compañero de piso estaba tirado en la cama, y por la cara que ponía, parecía estar hablando con mi hermana... Y así, como si un maravilloso influjo, una luz celestial que solo me iluminaba a mí, apareció una vocecita en mis pensamientos, que fue el principio de mi tortura.

"JE XD todavía no sabe que t escapaste el sábado a mi casa? Pobre... Jmas lo va a sabr!"

Aparte de un desprecio a la ortografía y a la lengua española, me lo consideré como un enorme insulto a mi dignidad... Pero sacudí la cabeza en negativo. ¡Qué te hace pensar que Riven escribió eso! Aunque, tal y como suena, sí, parece propio de él...

Me fui a la cama, esperando que este día no se repitiera más.

Pero el maravilloso destino, tan jodido como divino, me tenía preparado más castigos.

Esta vez, esa cosita con agujas y números sonó...pero antes de la cuenta. Me levanté y escuche los ronquidos de mi amigo... una gran envidia me invadió... pero otra vez, ese ruido salió en mi mente. No era exactamente un ruido, sino una serie de imágenes, parecía el sueño del novio de mi hermana.

No describiré lo que vi, era demasiado desagradable, y salía Musa... me atormentó pensar que eso fue lo que hicieron el sábado noche. Tras un rato intentando conciliar el sueño, perdí la paciencia y decidí irme bajo los árboles de el patio de Fuente Roja. Siempre me relajaba, aparte podría aprovechar el tiempo dibujando.

Yo en esos momentos estaba feliz, contento, eufórico, tranquilo, en mi salsa... hasta que, como si fuese a descubrir la ley de la gravedad, una manzana cayó sobre mi cabeza. Contuve la calma, yo era un chico pacifico.

-¡¿y ahora que diablos pasa, estúpida madre naturaleza?!- Dije tan calmado como siempre. OK, está bien, grité un poco, pero mi racha de suerte no tomaba buen rumbo.

-No deberías decir eso, como tu novia lo oiga... aunque dentro de poco no lo sea.- Me comentó una voz ronca que conocía de sobra... de hecho, mas de lo de lo que quisiera.

-Y dejar caer manzanas sobre mi cabeza es tu solución, ¿no?- Vi como un puma de color rosado bajaba del árbol, para luego transformarse en mi querido amigo mago.

-No, pero era divertido.-Contestó Duman encogiéndose de hombros.

-Será mejor que te vayas, hoy hay clases.- Le informó para después empezar a recoger los tubos de pintura que me hizo tirar debido al susto. Pero una sonora carcajada me detuvo.

-Hey, hey. Baja el volumen. Despertarás a todos.-Reflexioné.- Espera, ¿por qué te ríes?

-Hoy... hoy...-Dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.- ¡Hoy no tenéis clases! ¡Tampoco esta semana!

Me sonrojé al recordar eso. No se quién me lo dijo o donde lo leí, pero era no se qué festivo por algo de Magix. Perfecto, cuando tengo que poner la alarma no la pongo, y cuando no, la pongo. Puta vida...

-Bueno eso nos da tiempo libre.-Se dejó caer en el pasto. Y como de la nada, esa estupida voz que me tenía de los nervios empezó otra vez.

"Tiempo en el que podré a ligar con tu hermana."

Sentí la arrogante alma de Riven en mi interior al fruncir el ceño y dirigirle una mirada asesina. Duman se percató de eso y su sonrisa de pacotilla se volvió mas grande. Me fije en cada gesto al levantarse.

-Así que hizo efecto... -Dijo mientras anticipaba sus movimientos y le detuve antes de que se convirtiera en pájaro.

-¿Cómo que hizo efecto?

-Eso lo tienes que descubrir tú.-Consiguió al fin escapar.

Seguí en mi mundo de fantasías y unicornios hasta que vi que el lugar donde estaba empezó a llenarse. Velozmente la idea de ver a Flora pasó como una estrella fugaz, esa que no te da tiempo ni a pedirle pan.

Cogí mi celular y marqué su número. Nada. Lo hice todo paso a paso otra vez, como si me ayudase. Desbloquear. Contraseña. Contactos. Flora. Llamar al móvil. Bip-bip-bip.

Y de las muchas ideas que se me ocurrieron hacer ese día la mejor fue irme al lago. Y con muchas me refiero a que no se me reveló nada más.

Metiendo los pies en la fría agua, otra vez esa voz odiosa. Es como cuando pones un CD una y otra y otra y otra vez. A lo mejor la primera te resulta agradable, pero cuando se empieza a repetir, es como si la monotonía hubiese llegado a tu cuerpo para quedarse.

"No se enterará... vamos". Y esa fue la que menos me menos me gustó. La dulce voz, de fresa, que siempre me hizo sentir mejor... Nop. Ella no podía estar diciendo eso. Di un paseo, como intentando aclararme la mente.

¿Nunca nadie a tenido uno de esos días (o semanas) en el que el mundo parece estar conspirando para que tu acabes con una enorme depresión? Más o menos me pasaba eso a mí. Tras casi matarme al tropezar con una piedra, recibir un golpe con un balón de fútbol en mi rostro y enredarme el pelo con unas ramas (se nota que este es el mejor día de mi vida, ¿eh?), descubrí algo aún peor...

-Me imaginaba que podías estar haciendo esto...-Dije al ver a mi novia (o ex-novia) besándose con el corredor. En ese momento me vi a mi mismo, normal, ahí parado, con mi ropa habitual, pero con unos enormes cuernos sobre mi cabeza...

-¡Helia! ¡No es lo que parece!-Sí, ya...no, no se estaban besando, simplemente a Anagan le picó una anaconda en los labios, y Flora le estaba extrayendo el veneno que inoculó. O a lo mejor, estaba midiendo la profundidad de su boca. ¡Seré cornudo, pero no imbécil!

-Mira, desde lo de Gardemia, sé que vas detrás de él. ¡Pero como mínimo, tendrías que haberme informado de que querías cortar conmigo, -la palabra que va aquí no es apta para menores, lo siento.-!

Estuve insultándola (en mi defensa diré que ella también lo hizo, y me ofendió... ¡por centésima vez: No soy gay !). Creo que quedó bien claro lo que pensábamos. Creo que dirán: "bueno, al menos tu racha de mala suerte no puede ir a peor". ¡Ja! Casi me atropellan cuando volvía a Fontana Roja, perdí la llave y estuve como una hora dando vueltas hasta que la encontré, y para la guinda del pastel el toque de queda ya había pasado cuando llegué.

-¿Musa?- La llamé al celular.-Necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Hel? ¡Estás loco! Ya son las nueve y...

-¡A la mierda las reglas! Te necesito aquí y ahora.

-Ok, ok, relax, voy para allá.-Luego colgó.

Tenía tanto frío que hasta lo sentía en mis huesos. Mi cuerpo tiritaba, haciendo el leve sonido del castañeteo de mis dientes. Sabía que las dos escuelas tenían una gran distancia entre ellas, así que ella tardaría en llegar.

¿Pero a que cojones venía esta semana? No he hecho nada malo... He curado palomas enfermas, he ayudado a ancianas a cruzar la calle... ¡Soy el modelo ejemplar! El destino debió haberme dado alguna recompensa, no un castigo. Sentí mis párpados cerrarse lentamente, y aunque luche un poco, no pude resistirme...

Una gran emoción recorrió mi ser al ver el auditorio donde nuestra madre cantaba. Lentamente, un sonido casi imperceptible retumbó entre el silencio de la sala. Lo que en un principio fueron acordes de diferentes instrumentos, se acopló al la aguda pero melodiosa voz.

Sacudí la cabeza, mi madre no podía estar cantando... ella murió. Di un pequeño salto al sentir una mano en mi hombro. Ella estaba ahí, muerta, un poco putrefacta y con cicatrices, pero eso no cuadraba. Murió de cáncer de garganta. No por ir a la guerra. Me miró y cantó: "_Uno tiene lo que se merece, nadie tiene más, no dejes que jueguen con tus ánimas, por que no te escaparás". _En las últimas cinco palabras, el cuerpo de mi progenitora tomó la forma de Codatorta, quién me agarró firmemente la muñeca y me tiró al suelo.

Unas sonoras carcajadas hicieron estremecerme. Miré hacia arriba para ver que todos mis compañeros de mi primera estancia en la escuela de guerra se reían de mi. Sentí algo húmedo bajo la palma de mi mano. Casualmente había un charco de agua. ¿¡Por qué diablos estoy disfrazado de mujer!?

-¡Travesti! ¡He estado compartiendo habitación con una homosexual!- Gritaba Lukas.

La verdad es que no tengo nada en contra de las personas que se sienten atraídas por las de su mismo sexo, pero me resultaba muy humillante el estar tirado en el suelo siendo el hazme-reír. Toque el agua sucia, y mágicamente me caí dentro.

Toda la relación de Anagan y Flora salían delante de mi. Eran como una banda de imágenes girando a mi alrededor, como diapositivas.

Flora en su transformación Belivix encima de Anagan. Flora y Anagan saliendo a escondidas. Anagan detrás de el armario cuando yo tenía la mano vendada (ojalá algún día salga de él...). Flora y Anagan en su primer beso. La primera cita de Flora y Anagan. Anagan pidiéndole matrimonio a Flora. La boda de Flora y Anagan. Los hijos de Flora y Anagan.

Yo también estaba harto, con los nervios de punta, y estaba totalmente seguro de que iba a estallar como siguiese diciendo esos nombres. Es cierto, algunas de esas cosas nunca llegaron ni probablemente llegaran a pasar. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitía de ese círculo de imágenes.

Al fin. Un lugar tranquilo. El lago. Sentí un simple bañador alrededor de mi cintura. Salí, a decir verdad un poco más relajado y tranquilo. Pero mi mandíbula pareció tensarse como una cuerda tirando de una carga enorme.

Cuando pensé que el peor trío que puede existir era yo, esta semana y mi vida, delante de mi aparecieron Musa, Riven y Duman, rompiendo todos mis esquemas. Cada uno la cortejaba a su manera... ¡es que existe algo en el ámbito social de lo que sea consciente! Pero no... maravilloso y jodido destino... Todo el peso del pecar que toda la humanidad realizó a lo largo de su vida se concentraba en mí.

Corrí a ellos, intentando mínimamente hablar, pero desparecieron cuando alcé la cabeza tras caerme al pasto. En ese momento sentí un peso sobre mi espalda. ¿Brandon? ¿Por qué está montándome a caballito? Parece un vaquero... Fui a tomarle la temperatura, si el pobre estaba delirando, lo entendería. Pero nada más levantarme volvió a desparecer. ¡Vengan desde todos los rincones del mundo para tomarle el pelo a Helia!

Espera... esto es... ¡el maravilloso paraíso! Pinturas, lienzos, instrumentos... Sentí un río de saliva al ver esto. Y, otra vez me jodieron. Una llave de guerra me apresó por detrás, ¿quién me la estaba aplicando? Oí la voz de Duman diciendo que me quedase quieto, que quería extraerme no se qué, e inmediatamente escupió grandes cantidades de agua sobre mí. ¡Qué asco!

-¡Helia!

-¡Ah!

Uf, todo fue un sueño. Musa me había llevado al cercano lago para meterme la cabeza en agua y así despertarme (de la manera más amorosa posible como verán.). Caminamos un poco, en silencio, hasta llegar al enorme muro de mi escuela, contra el que apoyé la cabeza indignado y triste.

-¿Me quieres contar lo qué pasa?- Me dijo mirandome. Otra vez esa vocecita diciéndome "Eres pesado, enfadón, celoso... ¿te ocurre algo más?". Creo que fue ahí donde entendí que eran realmente pensamientos de personas...

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Duman?-Dije haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos, con voz de niño pequeño.

-Duman y yo solo somos amigos.-Mencionó abrazándome, a lo que no me pude resistirme. Hablé con ella, mencionando solo mi mala racha, ningún elemento que pudiese culpar a un ser humano.

Ella me llevó a mi cuarto, donde Riven se despertó y al ver a mi hermana sonrió.

-¿Nos vemos este "finde" y hacemos lo que tú sabes?- Le pregunto, aparentemente ignorando mi presencia. Con los enormes cuernos que ahora tengo... solo me falta vestirme de payaso y coger un enorme cartel fluorescente en el que ponga "estoy aquí". Y , ¿adivinen qué? Sí, una voz diciendo dos palabras que para mí significaron mucho: "tigresa mía". Me sentí tan alagado... Porque era para mí, ¿cierto? Yo soy su tigresa.

-Claro...-Sonrieron de una manera picaresca y Musa desapareció . Riven se quedó observando a la ventana y luego me miro. Yo tenía los ojos achinados y la boca entreabierta.

-¿Qué?- Me pregunto intentando parecer inocente, yo solo cerré los párpados y negué con la cabeza a la vez que me acostaba y apagaba la luz de la lamparita de noche.

Y bueno, hasta el sábado derramé sal, rompí espejos (con lo guapo que soy, no lo entiendo...), se me abrió el paraguas en clase, me quitaron el dinero del almuerzo, me crucé con gatos negros (¿¡Cuántos miles de millones hay en magix, por dios!?), chicas me llamaron pervertido por caerme y acabar bajo sus piernas, me caí al lago, cogí un resfriado, toqué una flor a la que era alérgico, me di un golpe con el pico de la mesa, me quemé cocinando, me electrocuté al poner a cargar mi móvil, polillas comieron mi camiseta preferida, los tubos de pinturas se explotaron en mi mochila, me mordieron dos perros, a mi pelo no le dio la regalada gana de quedarse liso y tuve que salir con una simple toalla al despacho del director porque me reclamaban urgentemente, sin ni un minuto de plazo. Les encantaría vivir mi vida, ¿cierto?

¿Y por qué hasta el sábado? Porque el domingo empeoró. Tras mi genial y maravillosa vida matutina, Duman quiso hablar conmigo. Y aquí me encuentro, camino al lago. Feliz, con una cara victoriosa y triunfadora: ceño fruncido, comisuras labiales apuntando hacia abajo,ojos con bolsas negras bajo ellos y mirada pesada. Hermoso. Y eso por no mencionar los malabares que tuve que hacer con la gomina de Riven para que mi cabello quedase hacia abajo.

Y allí estaba él mirando alegre a la fauna y flora, con ojos dorados y su piel calentándose y dorándose por el sol. Horripilante. Me entraron ganas de partirle la cabeza en dos.

Y sí, esa mística vocecita apareció diciéndome esta vez "¿Cómo le puedo decir que su hermana se va a casar conmigo?" Sin pensármelo dos veces me avalancé sobre él y empecé a pegrale, con el único sonido de sus carcajadas.

-Era broma, ¡era broma!

-¿Broma el que?- Dije confuso y deteniendo los golpes.

-Yo te di el don de leer la mente.- Me dijo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Sonreí.

-Genial, y, felicidades, ahora tienes dos motivos para morir.-Mencioné antes de volver a intentar atacar. Pero me detuvo y me preguntó el porque. Le dije la buena vida llena de fortunas y riquezas: la cantidad de barcos que ahora tenía las chicas a mi alrededor, mis buenas notas...

-Entonces eres uno de ellos...-Me dijo mirándome pícaramente.

-¿Un qué?

-El hechizo tiene ese efecto con homosexuales.- Mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas.-Ja ja, no, es broma. Tiene ese efecto con personas que antes han tenido una gran buena suerte.

Hagamos memoria. Mi novia me ha estado engañando. Me he roto una mano. He descubierto que mi enemigo tiene interés por mi hermana. Sí, obviamente, fortunas.

-No necesariamente hace poco.- Creo que descifró mi mirada.-No sé, cuando eras un crío a lo mejor.

-Sí, y cualquier persona en la vida a tenido buena suerte, ¿sabes?

-Pero pocas personas usan este hechizo por eso.-Es decir, ¿me da un hechizo de mala suerte y a cambio leer la mente?

-Pero tranquilo.-Dijo posando una mano en mi frente.

Sus palabras se volvieron un susurro lejano y, deformándose, se fue transformándose en mi nombre, el cual fue tomando intensidad.

-¡Helia!

Desperté de golpe. Todos estaban a mi alrededor, en mi alcoba. Yo estaba sin camiseta y tirado en mi cama.

-Díganme qué día es hoy. -Dije muy nervioso y excitado.

-Domingo. Menos mañana, en esta semana no hay clases.-Dijo Nabu con su carácter alegre. Tanto que me hizo abrazarle.

-Anda, déjate de estupideces, ponte una camiseta y vamonos.-Riven me obligó mientras el resto salía de la habitación.

Miré en mi armario para encontrar mi camiseta favorita agujereada por polillas...¿acaso voy a tener que repetir esta infernal semana de nuevo?

–

**Wii! Al fin. Llevo un tiempo con esta historia.**

**Si han ojeado las demás, verán que me encantan los one-shots. Pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar las demás, lo que pasa es que van con ritmo lento. Pero intentaré actualizarlas lo más pronto posible. Juro no dejarlas a medias.**

**Y bueno, todo tipo de review es bien recibido!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
